


暗

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, TOP!Uchiha Obito!, 带土和卡卡西今天揭面具了吗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: Maybe a little 'Dirty Talk' before they begin...?Warning！ooc！Thanks for reading！





	暗

**Author's Note:**

> *卡只有右手戴了手套，左手没戴。  
> *右手手背有一道疤。  
> *左手手指骨折，刚养好。  
> *没开车车前的，一毛钱并不存在的……dirty talk?  
> *没错！场景是神威小家了。  
> *没润滑，按照生理知识根本没办法搞，开车车不想讲逻辑。

卡卡西把手指上的绷带解下来，他试着活动了一下僵硬的手指，随后看向自己的指甲。

肉粉色再次显露出来，形似一个小小的月牙。由于受伤时在沙砾上磨过，紫黑色的指甲油再不复平滑。

卡卡西耷拉着眼皮看了一会儿。他屈起手指，用拇指在上边磨蹭了几下，几片紫黑色的碎屑就黏着在了他的指腹上。

“阿飞。”他突然说。

他原本侧靠在长椅的把手上，而被叫做‘阿飞’的人则坐在长椅的另一边，正看着手里的一支卷轴。他叫了一声以后，就把手向着阿飞的伸过去，好让阿飞看看那只凄惨的指甲。

“帮我涂一下。”他说。

“……卡卡西先生自己来啦！”阿飞不满地喊道，“阿飞可不像卡卡西先生，是有很多事要做的——”

“可是好麻烦……”卡卡西说。他停了一下，再开口时，就成了一种颇为可怜和低落的语气，“第一次见面，阿飞不是说帮我涂吗？阿飞还说会一直陪着我……”

“那都是多久以前的事了啊！”阿飞这么说着，视线却落在卡卡西伸出的左手上。

那是一只骨节分明、纤长漂亮的手。

用‘漂亮’形容一个男人的手，似乎很是古怪，但卡卡西的手又的确与漂亮相称——他的肤色很白，紫黑色的甲油缀在指尖上，就变得极其吸引目光。手指较之别的男人也更长一些，皮肉乖顺地贴在手骨上，裹出瘦瘦长长的模样，仿佛轻松一折就能弄断——事实也的确如此，那天带土只不过是微微用劲，它就发出了断裂的悲鸣。

但这只手又不仅仅是漂亮。它绝不是看上去那般无害和软弱，多年与忍具为伴，他的手心早已有了一层并不算薄的茧——

茧。

那层东西掩盖掉了肌肤的细嫩与柔滑，但对于某些事来说，又未尝是什么坏事。当那只漂亮的手握住什么东西、并用拇指摩挲更为敏感的部位时，这份粗糙就显得恰到好处。

“……过来。”带土说。

他合上了卷轴，随手丢向不远处的桌子。紧接着找出紫黑色的小瓶，旋开瓶盖，当他做完这些时，抬手就正好握住卡卡西递过来的左手。

他的食指无意识地滑动了一下，轻轻蹭过那一层不薄不厚的茧。

卡卡西似乎未有所觉。他只是专注地看着带土，仿佛那橘色的螺纹面具也是世间最为好看的什么东西。粘稠的液体点在指甲上，又由软刷均匀地涂抹开去，那些裸露在外的肉粉色就这样被重新束缚进暗沉沉的色彩里。他抬起右手，按在带土的面具边沿上。

他看了一眼带土，轻而缓慢地揭开了那张面具。

线条平滑的下颔，微微下撇的嘴角，层叠纵横的疤痕，随着面具抬起，所有一切就逐渐暴露在卡卡西眼前。而他堪称眷恋的目光，就跟着这个缓慢揭秘的过程，一寸寸在带土的脸上滑过。

“……别乱动。”带土说。他暂时被遮挡了视线，只好停下手里的动作，等着卡卡西彻底揭掉那层面具。

“嗯……”卡卡西说，“我只是想看看你。”

他终于把面具摘下来，并把它摆在了一边。他看着带土那头因此支棱起来的头发，露出了一个无辜的笑容。

带土皱了皱眉，他没有再说话，只是继续着手上的工作。

气氛一时又安静下来。卡卡西撑着下颔，盯着带土嘴唇上的伤疤看了一会儿。他的视线下移，落在两人勉强算是交握的双手上。

带土正把小指底端的月牙抹成紫黑色。

“换手。”他说。

“哦。”卡卡西说，他把右手递过去，“你是在训狗吗？带土。”

“你不就是木叶的狗吗？”带土摘下了他的手套。他的尾音微妙的扬起，透出几分嘲讽。他的眼皮跟着抬了抬，以一种极其漫不经心的态度，给了卡卡西一个意味不明的眼神。

卡卡西检查似的看着左手的指甲，他细致地把五指看了个遍，然后他才说：“现在是你的了。”

“是吗。”

带土垂着眼睛，语气平淡地接口。他捏着卡卡西漂亮的手指，软刷在即将触碰到指甲时，突然调转方向，落在了手背那道淡色的伤疤上。

那条伤疤横贯手背，恍若想要切断筋脉、划破骨骼。它用细密整齐的针脚进行了缝合，但依然微微凸起，成了一道抹不去的痕迹。粘稠的液体在其上划过，紫黑色很快干涸在手背之上，正如同暗沉凝固的血液。

带土写下了他的名字。

“你会帮我吧，卡卡西。”他说。

他就这样极其突然地、忘了周遭的一切一般，向着卡卡西的方向凑过去。他们原本面对面坐着，而现在，带土就用一手按着长椅的椅背，另一手从卡卡西的耳边穿过，迫使对方不得不后仰下去。他把一条腿挤进卡卡西的双腿之间，就以一个可谓是禁锢的姿势，把卡卡西笼罩在了身体的阴影之下。

软刷和小瓶因此从他身上滑落下去。它们掉在椅面上，瓶子滚动了几圈，从长椅的边缘落下去，啪得摔碎在了地上。

但带土只是看着卡卡西，原本同属于一个人的眼睛因此而对视。他注视着那只眼睛，缓缓地贴近卡卡西的脸，直到他们额头相抵，带土的声音才涌出来。

他一直没什么表情的脸上浮现出一种诡秘的温柔，写轮眼中却依然没有什么情绪。他的声音也压得极低，低沉喑哑的嗓音像是被砂石磨砺过，气流从他损坏过的声带里通过，飘进卡卡西的耳朵里。

“你会背叛我吗？”

他以气音轻声地说道：“卡卡西……”

那声音里仿佛含着一些劝哄、又有着一些软弱。沙哑感与颗粒感被裹挟在里边，音调如同被什么拖拽着一般向下低去。而他的尾音轻微地拖长，几乎化为恳求一般的叹息——

仿佛是来自地狱的声音。

空气好像也因此而变得粘稠，沉重地坠下来，如同水雾一般蒙在卡卡西的面罩之上，阻断了空气的流动。但又或许他只是突然忘记了该如何进行呼吸。他盯着带土的眼睛，喉结艰难地滚动了一下。他吞了一口唾沫。

“……当然不会，带土。”卡卡西说。他勉强自己弯起眼睛，露出一个安抚的笑容，“我也告诉过你很多次，我会一直陪着……”

他的后半句话，消融在了喉底。

带土低头咬在他的喉结上。他的牙齿扣在那块骨头上，呼吸拂过卡卡西仰起的下颔，而舌尖以一种极其煽情的力道轻轻顶弄。他的舌面刷过布料，因此只留下些微潮湿的气息，他舔弄了几下，确定自己把那块布料洇成了深色，这才偏过头，沿着侧颈慢慢地亲上去。

他的吻轻柔地落在卡卡西的脖颈和侧脸，而又止于面罩的边沿。他咬住那一层薄薄的布料，向下扯动，让卡卡西的脸得以暴露在空气之中。他搭在椅背上的手不知何时已经搂住了卡卡西的腰。他的手指撑开最里边的衣服，张着五指探进去，最大限度地接触到了卡卡西的皮肤。

卡卡西因为姿势而凸起的脊椎顶在他的手心里，他的指尖沿着肌肉的纹理轻微滑动了几下，于是他就察觉到了手中的腰部变得紧绷，究竟是因为警惕、还是因为敏感则不得而知。银发叛忍柔韧而劲瘦的腰部在这时候就别有情趣，带土不止一次想过，这家伙苦练多年体术，或许就是为了这一刻而准备的。

他掐揉了几下紧绷的侧腰，就对此失去了兴趣。他把卡卡西的衣服掳上去一些，手掌又贴着后背滑下来，从肉体与衣物的间隙中挤进裤子里。他的手指按进臀缝间，轻易就找到了那个入口。

“……带土。”卡卡西突然轻声说。

他的脸上有一层淡色的绯红，但眼皮却依然懒懒散散的搭着。他的呼吸已经变乱，为此只好尽力延长每一次呼吸、以求让空气更多地进入肺部。

“……带土，”他又叫了一声，“手套……”

带土没有回答他。

他只是按进去一个指节，缓缓地往里探寻、摸索。他转动一下埋在卡卡西体内的半截手指，确认不会受伤，就立刻挤入了第二根。

即便不是第一次，这滋味也并不好受。带土的手套使用了柔软的皮料，但它无疑是干燥的，对于柔软敏感的穴肉来说，实在并非什么友善的访问者。更何况带土的动作称不上温柔——他在不弄伤卡卡西的前提下，给了那里能够承受的、最大限度的疼痛。

卡卡西也不再说话了。他抿紧了唇，唇边的小痣因此而跃动了一下。他轻而缓地吐着气，配合带土的扩张进行放松。那两根手指在缓慢地深入，很快就接近了最为敏感的地方。然而它们没有继续往里，只是微微撑开了穴肉。第三根手指探了进来。

……看来暂时是不打算碰了。卡卡西想，他闭了一下眼睛，努力让自己尽快适应这份疼痛。带土的东西可不只是三根手指这种程度。他不可抑制地想到了他们第一次做爱的时候，那可真是一场灾难。

回忆起的疼痛感让他下意识收缩了一下，带土因此掐了一把他的臀肉。

说实话，有时候带土对于做爱的态度非常古怪。卡卡西一直不知道该怎么解读他的行为。对于‘给卡卡西带来快感’这件事，他好像有一种奇怪的占有欲：他不想借用手指让卡卡西达到高潮，甚至不希望卡卡西在扩张时就获得享受。即便那是属于他自己的手指。

他也并不喜欢触碰到卡卡西，总是完好地穿着衣服。他的吻永远落在衣料上，而这次连手套都不愿意摘下。

……不信任，或者别的什么原因。……也有可能是太相信自己的性能力了……

卡卡西垂下眼睫，不着边际地想着，以期借此忽视一些痛感。他察觉到带土在脱他的裤子，于是配合地抬起一些腿。他在心里说服自己，刻意避过了某个答案。

这一次带土掐在他的腿根上。他的力气用得很大，那里立刻浮现出了一片艳红、又很快转为青紫。卡卡西皱了皱眉头，而带土只是紧紧盯着他。他的视线自始至终一直落在卡卡西的脸上，他按着卡卡西的膝窝，逼迫对方的身体因此对折。他的性器抵在那个算是经过扩张的入口，停顿了片刻之后，他慢慢顶进去。

“……”

酸胀、痛楚……还有无法言说、难以启齿的满足。卡卡西抿紧了唇，克制自己别漏出呻吟。他的手紧紧握着身下的长椅，在一瞬间用力到指节泛白；但他很快又松手了。他轻声而急促地喘息着，尽量放松身体，强迫自己接纳带土——如果他不配合，带土同样会觉得疼，他清楚这一点。

然而带土并不在意这个。他只是这样慢慢地、一寸寸地，把自己钉入进去。他仍然紧紧盯着卡卡西，他的双手又将卡卡西的腿往下按了按，性器蹭过最为敏感的地方，埋入到了最深处。柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着阴茎，那里边也许是活的，它会随着卡卡西的呼吸轻微地收紧与放松，不断挤压顶端与柱身。带土带着疤痕的唇抿在一起，他观察着卡卡西的神色，等待着对方重新适应。

卡卡西适应得很快。毕竟有过几次经验，天才或许在这方面也拥有天赋。他因疼痛而产生的苍白很快就褪去，潮红又奔涌上他的脸颊。他的视线落在带土的胸口，他就这样垂着眼睫，轻缓地、但又刻意地，收缩了一下自己的穴口。

仿佛以此为信号，这场性爱终于彻底开场。

带土放开了手，他捏着卡卡西的脚踝，把那双腿架在自己的肩上。他稍微后撤一些，在双手掐住卡卡西的侧腰的同时，重重地撞在最为敏感的地方。

卡卡西的身体立刻绷紧了。脖颈、手臂、脊背、腰腹、双腿，甚至于脚趾都因为疼痛与快感而蜷缩在一起。两者交融得如此纯粹，分不清究竟是疼痛产生了快感，还是快感诱发了疼痛，那种感觉从身体内部直直地窜入大脑，逼迫卡卡西因此仰起头，吐出一声急促的喘息。

带土丝毫没有给他缓冲的机会。他看着卡卡西在一瞬间流露出失神，眼底暗沉沉地划过什么情绪。他扣紧了手里的腰，一下接一下挤开那些不知是阻挠还是挽留的软肉，顶撞在卡卡西的弱点上。他的唇抿得更紧，沉默地不断加重撞击的力道。卡卡西因此被他顶得耸动，他便更用力地掐紧手心里的那段腰，在撞击的同时将对方压向自己。偏向黑棕的手套陷入到精瘦薄韧的肌肉中去，带土的呼吸总算乱了一些。

原本干燥的甬道有些湿润了，至于是谁的液体不得而知。穴肉随着撞击的节奏被迫绞紧——但它似乎跟不上这个速度，收缩的时机总是不得要领，颇有些吃力的意味。带土于是不再满足于单纯地顶撞敏感处，他不由自主地倾身靠向卡卡西一些，以极其凶狠的力道贯穿对方。

“哈……！唔、带土……”

卡卡西伸长了脖颈，被撞出一声嘶哑的呻吟。他那颗聪明的脑袋里终于没了别的东西。脑海里只是纯粹的、白茫茫的一片，他自顾不暇，腿根甚至因为这种刺激而产生一些痉挛——这份刺激究竟是疼痛或是快感，他已经彻底分不清了。

我恐怕是坏掉了。他想，居然喜欢这种事情……

他的手指无力地握紧了身下的椅子，又控制不住地松手，改为攥住带土的袖子。他浑身发软，手指也只是缠在布料里。

一方的身体撞在另一方的身体上，他们严丝合缝地结合。相连处透明粘稠的水液越来越多，甚至沾湿了带土只是解开一些、方便做爱的衣物。而带土又出了一些汗，于是身上完好整齐的衣物黏在了他的身上，每一次撞击就不甚清晰地描画出他弧度完美的肌肉。他突然放开了一直紧握着腰的右手，张开五指怀住了卡卡西。那只手按在卡卡西的背上，手掌弯曲的弧度与卡卡西因快感弓起的脊背如出一辙。手腕上的筋脉微微凸起，他就用一只手托起了一些卡卡西，迫使卡卡西垂下头来，让两人得以对视。

就让卡卡西这样坏掉好了。他眼底的色彩更加阴郁，至少已经能从痛里获得快感……

他勉强压抑着喘息，身下的撞击未曾停过，甚至还有再加大力道的趋势。他盯着卡卡西的眼睛，原本同属一双的眼睛里倒映着对方的身影。他就这样专注地看着眼神失焦的卡卡西，鲜红的写轮眼像是要滴下血，落到卡卡西的眼睛里去。

啪嗒。

没有血落下去，只有一滴汗从他的额角划下，划过他的眉毛，悬挂在他的睫毛上，然后因为激烈的动作掉落下去，掉落在卡卡西泛红的眼尾上。

卡卡西的睫毛因此颤动了一下。他的脑袋依然混沌一片，甚至已经炸开小小的烟花。他快高潮了，他想射，但带土不会去触碰他的性器，也不允许他自己碰，这段时间就成了最为难捱的时刻。带土会一直做到他靠后面抵达高潮，这仿佛成了约定俗成的事情。穴肉已经因为过量的快感而抽搐绞紧，卡卡西如同缺氧一般大口喘息，偶尔漏出几声含混的呻吟。

他快死了。每次这个时刻，他都恨不得就这样死去。疼痛尚且让他清醒，而快感让他失去理智。卡卡西不知道是从哪里获得了力气，他突然抬起头，把嘴唇贴在了带土的嘴唇上。

他半阖着眼睛，睫毛轻微地颤动着，鼻腔急促地进行着呼吸。他似乎已经彻底失神了，眼神里透着茫然，但却印着带土。他的唇贴在带土的伤疤上，又由于撞击而偏开去。但他依然执着地，一次又一次凑过去——

“……”

带土托在他背上的手向上滑，他抚过后颈，扣住了卡卡西的后脑。然后同样贴住了他的嘴唇。

而他另一手紧紧掐住了手里那段腻上汗水的腰，他最后一次用力地顶到最深处，和卡卡西一起抵达了高潮。

他们做爱很多次，但却是第一次亲吻。

卡卡西闭着眼睛，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，带土也不逞多让。他们的呼吸急促地交织在一起，然而嘴唇却只是轻轻地贴合。

原来亲吻是苦涩的。


End file.
